Highway to Spickle: The Road Hardly Traveled
Highway to Spickle: The Road Hardly Traveled, also known as Highway to Spickle II and Highway2Spickle, is a 1999 film starring Greg O'Fennear and Jason Defoli, who reprise their roles from the first film. The film was directed by Keith Sorpels, who directed the first film. Cast Summary The movie begins with Ben and Jake at a shopping mall. Ben decides to stop by the food court to order something to eat, and he runs into a man named Sidney (played by Jud Tehoap). Sidney tells Ben to grab a partner and take a trip to the city of Spickle, a trip that would be Ben's second trip to the city. Ben immediately leaves the food court and tries to find Jake. When he finds Jake, he tells him that "a guy named Sid" told him that they need to go back to Spickle. Jake thinks that Ben has lost his mind, until he himself meets Sidney, who repeatedly says, "Go to Spickle now!" Jake immediately grabs Ben and hops in his car. The two embark on their trip to Spickle. They use a freeway for the first forty miles, then Bob the Trucker drives up beside them and tells them to stop. Jake (the driver) pulls over to the side of the road. Ben asks Bob why he stopped them. Bob then tells them a lengthy story of how he received a letter telling him to tell them to exit the freeway at the next exit and take "a secret way" to Spickle; the secret way is a road that hardly anyone travels. Jake begins to think that Bob is crazy, but after receiving the letter, Jake finally agrees to take the "secret way". About seven miles down the secret way, Jake looks at his fuel gauge, which is almost on empty. Jake then stops the car in front of a tavern and tells Ben to go inside and ask for car oil. Ben then says, "This is a tavern, not a gas station!". Jake then gets out of the car and goes inside the tavern, where he meets a man named David Belcher, Jr. and the tavern's only regular customer, an unnamed man who goes by "That Regular Customer" (played by Lou David Schipps). Jake asks David if he has any car oil, and David answers, "What's this look like? A gas station? I ain't got no car oil!" An angry Jake then goes outside, just to see that Bob is arriving. Bob gets out of his truck with a huge jug of car oil. Bob then gives the oil to Ben and Jake in return for ten dollars. Jake refuses to accept the oil from Bob until Ben reminds him that they are nearly out of gas. After paying the ten dollars and getting the oil, Jake fills up the car, and then immediately leaves with Ben. They travel about twelve miles down the road before they notice Bob following them in his truck. An angry Jake begins speeding, driving 90 mph in a 65-mph zone. Ben warns him that he will get a ticket, and Jake replies, "Aw, don't no cops hardly come down this road!" Ben and Jake continue their journey, with Bob following behind, until sunset, when they decide to find their way back to the freeway "to spend the night at a nice motel." At the motel, they encounter some people they met on their first Spickle journey. After spending a night at the motel, they decide to travel farther down the freeway until they reach an exit that leads them back to the "secret way", and travel for almost the entire day before deciding to spend the night in an "almost ghost town" named Behridge Falls, where they meet a man named William Susland, who tells them that they must leave the town before "the ghost of town founder Ethan Gulchfield" finds them. Jake tells William that he does not believe in ghosts, and goes on to spend the night in an abandoned house. Later that night, Gulchfield's ghost (voiced by Adam McGreeloun) appears, and Jake and Ben immediately leave, getting back on the road, and advancing toward Spickle. The next morning, the tired Ben and Jake decide to get off the "secret way" and find a city where they can stop to get coffee. After they get their coffee, they get back on the "secret way" and advance toward Spickle. After four more days of traveling and making pit stops, Ben and Jake finally reach Spickle. Trivia and notes * Ethan Gulchfield's ghost is the only animated character in the film, and is voiced by the late film legend Adam McGreeloun, whom the character resembles. This was McGreeloun's last role; McGreeloun died in 2000. * The "secret way" is longer than the road Ben and Jake took in the last film. * A sign on the tavern that Ben and Jake visit reads, "More business needed. Hardly get none 'round here." Category:1999 movies